


Fates

by DreamDesire



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Also Angry Ones, Alternia, Developing Relationships, Gen, Happy Children, Illustrated, Life Before The Game, No SGrub Session, Sad Children, Troll Kiddies!!, different scenarios
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamDesire/pseuds/DreamDesire
Summary: Little did they know their fates would soon be entangled with each other's.





	1. Chapter 1

Fuchsia.

This simple word seems innocent, small and even unimportant to almost all who hear it. But in the eye of a great and proud alien race, known as trolls, it means so much more. It means power. It indicates the right to rule and to lead, illustrates the next one worthy enough — being blessed with this color of blood from hatch on, and therefore a sea dweller — to become Her Imperious Condescension, the queen of all trollkind.

As such, Feferi Peixes has got a big weight on her shoulders. She isn't on the throne yet, not even dreaming, because in order to do so, she had to confront the current condesce and defeat her in battle.

But she is a princess, destined to rise above all the other people of her society and you can see that with little to no effort. Regardless if it's the rich treasury resting on her forehead or the way she strides with careful, elegantly taken steps in the direction straight ahead. Everyone who sees her knows she's something else on first sight, dissolving into a respectful space and whispering to each other in awe.

Yes, this one's definetly gonna make it in the world, you can just feel it when you look in those determined, pretty eyes. No time for fun and foolishness, just her destiny and all that comes with it. She is going to fulfill her chance to become the highest of the highest with a life-long preparation of professionally thought-out plans and —

"ERIDAN! Oh my GLUB, I didn't sea you for DAYS!!! What were you up to?!" the three-sweep-old girl comes running up to another troll — a boy, roughly about her own age and also provided with fins and gills not unlike herself —shouting the question even before she has fully reached him. When she does, there is an exited bounce on her heels and a smile on perfect shaped lips that could even bring the coldest hearts to melt.

Her chosen conversationalist makes a way calmer impression, looking almost shy like he doesn't know how to handle that much hype at ones. In the end, he settles on a short answer, "Nothin' special, Fef. I was just doin' some... stuff."

She can't even really react to that because the next statements are already flowing out of her mouth, a giggling undertone mixed together with her happiness, "You _have_ to come with me to the ocean. I got a few new fishes you didn't meet yet. Come on!"

The cheerful girl holds him by both hands as she's explaining everything, swinging them up and down in a lifely way and then continues to pull him along, never stopping rambling about her favorite pets.

The boy stumbles after her, smiling quietly to himself.

They run through the colorful mess their hometown represents, crossing blue flimmering roads and red to purple enlightened hives. Passing other trolls of the neighbourhood, ducking under their arms or shortly letting go of each other's hands only to recombine again moments later to avoid a crash, and laughing when it causes bystanders to stumble.

"There! We're there!" she announces loud enough for everyone within a twenty foot range to understand as they rush past the last row of buildings, leaving the safe ball of light they were shrouded in mere seconds ago, and following the dark street to an open area with sight of the far spreading ocean behind it. The royal blooded girl smiles at his friend and together they hurry over a landing bridge, like it was build only for them, to jump into the crystal blue water.

A few hours later two small sea dwellers sit on the edge of shore and let their feet dangle above the restless sea. Now and then an icy wave comes crashing against their legs. But were other trolls would freeze off their horns, these two don't get bothered at all, even enjoy it. Their temperature is already as low as the ocean they dwell in itself, and they stretch out their legs to get another load of the cool wet.

There is an alleged peaceful silence between them, but the quieter one out of the two looks actually a little nervous and after a while he summons up enough courage to tap the girl lightly on the shoulder, making her look at him. Without saying another word he takes a well polished and decorated clam out of his pocket, holding it so she can see it sparkle in the moonlight.

"Here, I made this for you sometime ago. I-It's not much or unique or anythin' but I thought maybe you like it?"

The girl watches it with a surprised expression, holding completely still for the first time in hours. She takes it carefully out of his hands as a realization hits her, "This is why I couldn't find you for so long? You made a gift for me?"

Rewarded with a nod for an answer, she throws herself around him, pure delight reflecting on her face, and holds on as tight as she can.

"Thank you! I reely love it!"

Out of her vision, the boy colors a deep violet and having a huge pressure removed from his chest, mutters a soundless "you're welcome" while hugging back just as hard.

The two spend the rest of the night there, talking about relentless things without any real purpose. And even though that doesn't seem like much, Eridan swears he never felt so happy in his still short life.


	2. Chapter 2

A few hundred miles away on the same shoreline we left the two kids be, there stands a lonely hive without any visible neighbours, roof and windows shimmering in a yellowish tint in contrast to the dark sky. The place looks empty at first but after peering a little closer, one can make out a tiny figure hunched over at the waterfront, sitting there as if trying to blend in with the beach.

The young purple blood is hugging his knees, bored but still full alerted eyes scanning the ocean for any possible movement of something big and white.

He is waiting there patiently, bare feet buried into the warm sand, and wonders when his chosen custodian will come back for him. If he could, he'd dive right in and search in the raving floods for it himself, but his position on the hemospectron isn't quite high enough for that and he'd drown before he knew it. There is nothing he can do but wait for his upbringer to come around on its own. The probability it will happen this night is quite low.

Salty sea air blows through his raven black messy curls, causing them to move slightly to one side. His face is dipped in uneven lines of white and grey greasepaint, showing off very first attempts to properly worship his gods — a religion that every member of his blood caste believes in.

Church and fellow adherents left a big imprint on him, he's heard the stories so often. When their preachers foretell about these prophecies of a paradise land or a bunch of rowdy minstrels that will come one faithful night, and when they 'spread the good word' about the mirthful messiahs, this boy always stands in first row. No one would dare saying otherwise since he is the descendent of their church's leaderhead himself. Just like some other certain children in his world, he too is destined for something greater. Something he still has to figure out on his own.

However, until he can take over such an important mission he has yet to learn very much, and grow even more so. Right now he can barley reach the knob on their sanctuary's heavy door, let alone pull it open. But every miracle needs time, and this little highblood surely will have a lot of it with his thousands of sweeps long lifespan.

As minutes run by, the boy yawns heartily — therefore proving he has more of those sharp-edged fangs in his mouth than his overbite's been given away in the first place — and starts rubbing his eye, smearing the makeup even further. On top of the most likely loneliness, it can get also pretty boring there and he is wrestling with the him overcoming sleep, slightly losing.

After another checking glance over the water, he lets one hand slide down his leg to draw something in the sand. First two dots, then a circle and finally a curved line, making a happy clown face when put together. He doodles another one similar to that but this time making it look sad and wistful.

Without him knowing, a small red crab has made its way out of the water a few feet away, quickly moving over the dry land so the waves won't drag it back into the ocean again. It crawls directly over the sad looking face, leaving three long parallel stripes behind that run from one left eye across to the right side of the drawing's mouth.

The boy frowns at it and shoos the little beast away.

"Nooo, that ain't funny, small dude," he whines as another wind gust blows the hair out of his face and makes the dancing waves' rhythm get even more uneven. When the crab has hurried further down the beach on search for a hole to hide in, he wipes new sand over the ruined picture with his hand to redo everything. 

There are many other creatures around him, too. Some can fly and let themselves be carried away over a soft breeze, looking for a snack, or singing and mixing in with the never quiet ocean. It's almost as if they're making their own individually concert, letting the strength and direction of the wind be the conductor.

Others just land on the beach and rest, finding time to clean their feathers or picking in the warm sand with their beaks.

Beasts that live deep down in uncertain terrain will sometimes come up to breathe, splashing water in the process and never staying more than a few seconds before vanishing again.

Whenever this happens, the boy looks up excited only to be left disappointed every time when it's not the one he hoped for. As all these different beings around him get on with their life, he also dedicates his focus back to his own project and finishes it without any other disturbances.

Satisfied with his work of art, he stands up and wipes off his lanky trousers but isn't entirely ready to go back inside just yet. The majestic blazing Alternian sun has begun climbing its way across the horizon, a shiny flimmering ball of fire emerging behind the sea. Sky and water fuse together as one under the spectacular sight of pinkish clouds and bright sunbeams making their way through the landscape, offering one of the most beautiful moments to see. The troll watches it, hoping there's still some time left before the deadly heat forces him away.

We'll just decide to leave this lil' motherfucker alone for now.


	3. Chapter 3

At the edge of a little city two voices seem to be in a hefty debate. One has a light sound to it and belongs to a girl that is currently balancing over a tough looking fallen tree trunk a few feet above the ground. She wears a blue hat and an oversized green coat over her black shirt. Her sign consists out of a green circle and a thin line playfully curling around it. One thing that really catches an eye is the fake tail coming out behind her clothes, also colored in blue. That, and the way she moves stealthy on her toes make her whole appearance seem more cat-like than troll. She absolutely enjoys herself up there too, like climbing and nature have always been just a part of her.

The other voice, however, strongly disagrees with that and makes sure the girl knows it. A boy with two arrow like horns, cracked sunglasses and half finger gloves is walking on the street, looking up at his longtime friend. He is ready to catch her at any moment should she slip and fall.

"Nepeta, this is such a bad idea, you could hurt yourself. I say come back down here and forget it," he tries to reason with her again.

She probably hasn't heard this the first time today and groans annoyed, "Fur real Equius, are you kitten me?! You wanted to get it just as much as I did, so I'm getting it meow!"

A small fire ignites in her eyes as she stares her partner down, who starts to sweat nervously in turn and rubs his neck, "Yes, but..."

He watches the poisonous and aggressive plants at the bottom of the tree that could trap and digest three-sweeper like them with no effort at all. They grow there wildly in all directions, in between the roots or along the bark, offering a very misleading beautiful sight of brilliant colors which makes them appear seductively harmless. But they're just ready to wait for dinner and lean ever so slightly towards the trolls' scent.

As Nepeta glares at the boy without keeping attention to her feet, she almost misses her next step and wavers dangerously in the air. Her friend on the ground flinches and is already holding his arms out fo her, but she manages to bend down and use her hands for support. Now being in that position, she pushes herself away with her legs and makes a run for the end of the tree to jump right at the next one.

"Don't!" comes the desperate cry out of the other kid but Nepeta's already made it and grabs at various branches to bring her up higher. For a nerve-racking while she disappeares completely behind the leaves and everything is silent. Equius looks at the tree, unblinking, unmoving and with sweat dropping down his nose now, like he wants to be the winner of a staring contest.

To his relief, the girl suddenly jumps out of the tree crown and lands precisely on a lower laying branch, holding two purple fruits in her hands. She shows them to him with a proud look in her eyes, "See? I told you I could do it. No purrblem."

He just looks at her unhappy. "The possibilities were high you could have fallen, and I cannot ever be there to catch you if you do," he tells her seriously.

A teasing smirk comes over her lips. "Yes, you can," she says.

"No I cannot, Nepeta." He crosses his arms over his chest.

"Yes, you can," she repeats, giggling.

"No."

"Yes!"

The boy looks like he is struggling whether or not he should continue this common game between them. But he can't seem to leave it be.

"No!"

This time she lets herself fall down the branch instead of countering. The second she lands on her feet, Equius is there to stabilise her as she almost loses balance and goes diving in those deadly plants behind her.

Holding her frehsly picked treasure tight in both hands, she stares up at him, looking as smug as she can manage. "Yes, you can," she says quietly.

Even though they aren't far apart in age, the boy is easily one head taller than her when directly compared to each other. She holds out one fruit for him, smiling but he doesn't take it and just says," That could have gone really bad."

She rolls her big, grey eyes and dumps the food in his arms before moving past him in direction of the buildings. He examines the hard to get delicacy and then hurries to walk alongside her until they arrive at his hive.

"Do you want me to press it into a drink for us when we are there?" he asks on their way.

Her face lights up at that, "Yeah," she snickers, "that would be purrfect."

He nods and can't hide a small smile of his own.


	4. Chapter 4

"What did you just call me?" the girl with an apparently short temper asks the other kid in front of her. She has long black hair that reaches all the way down her back and also hides a small portion of the cerulean sign located at her chest. The faint moonlight reflects on her glasses and behind them loom two furious looking eyes. Eyes that are demanding an answer.

And the one she wants that answer from is a boy she just played a game with, called Flarp. His own sign is olive green and dark strands of hair fall into his face as he gets angrier himself.

Without thinking, he steps forward, "You heard right! You're a cheater! No one can beat this that fast and flawless!"

The girl fixes him with a glare and makes an attempt to growl. It sounds more like a roarbeast cub than anything else, not very intimidating. Through gritted teeth she explains camly," Listen, I did not cheat. I just simply had a lot of luck, is all. And if I were you, I would be apologizing already."

She catches the boy do a double take at her blood colored sign again, and starts to enjoy the fear it unleashes. Being a few castes higher than him, and even something that is considered 'high upper class' in their society, she knows this argument will bend in her favor. If she plays her cards right, nothing should go wrong.

The male troll swallows down his panic and keeps pushing her patience, which might not be healthy for any of them. "No, you're lying! There isn't anything like luck! You just played dirty!" he shouts.

This crossed the thin line between peaceful and war for her, and with a battle cry she tackles him to the ground, rolling down a little hillside they were standing at a few seconds before. Mud and dust is flying in all directions along the way as they rough each other up. There are hits, kicks and bites and when they come to a stop at the bottom of the hill, the girl has managed to pin her target to the ground. Green blood flows freely out of his nose and they both are covered in scratches and bruises.

She sits on his belly so he can't move and her right fist hangs threateningly in the air, ready to bash down at his face again at any moment. He looks up at her snarl with a few wet tears starting to form in his eyes, and holds out his hands to protect what he can.

"No! _Please_! I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean it, you were right. You, you played right. It was just... just l-luck!" his words come out muffled over his heavy shaking sobs.

The girl leans in until they are just inches away and almost whispers, "Good. You know why?"

He closes his eyes, expecting the worse, and trembling answers her, "N-no, why...?"

"Because," a pointy smile appears on her lips, "I have all the luck."

With that said, she releases him and stands up. He keeps lying there, trying to read what she's doing and when he realizes he is being spared, his legs work better than ever.

He stumbles back, away from her and finds his voice again too," Y-you're crazy! Just absolutely crazy! Stay away from me!" And then he makes a beeline for the nearest trees, never to be seen again. Or atleast not as long as the girl is still there.

She throws back her hair and puts a hand on her hip, chirping "Thank you" in a singsong voice. When he is finally gone, her smile fades and she roles her eyes at nothing in particular. "Stupid wiggler," she mutters to herself.

The cold wind blows through the rustling leaves as she's making her way back up the hill again. It takes her longer than she would like but one of her feet got hurt and she can only drag it behind.

Eventually the young girl has made it and looks down the road she's about to take. There is dirt on her clothes and hair, bite marks on her arms, and her glasses didn't survive this encounter either. Sighing, she hurries to limp back home.

After all, she has a lusus to feed, too.


	5. Chapter 5

_The great and mighty legislacerator takes slow and well adjusted steps through the wide rows of witnesses. Her sharp eyes scan every one of them individually as she makes her way over to the accused of the hour. With a knowing grin, she looks him over, taking in how the sweat flows down his forehead and he tries to avoid any eye contact. Her smirk turns sinister. He's guilty._

_"Well, well, well you just never learn, do you Senator Lemonsnout?" she begins her speech of justice._

_"It wasn't me! I'm innocent, I swear!" he shouts, pour panic in his voice._

_Just as planed. Now she has him exactly where she wants. The courtblock develops into rush whispers at his sudden outburst._

_"Quiet!" the legislacerator yells. It echoes as everything goes silent once again._

_"Every last scalemate here can confirm that you did the dirty deed," she tells him and receives a few nods from around her._

_"No.." the senator breathes disbelieving._

_"You will be properly judged by me now. Your sentence is as follows." She leans down to him, " You are accused of one of the most awful things that exist. Of having taking a life."_

_"That was my brother!" someone cries over the block._

_"On account of all these witnesses that have seen you do it, there can only be one right solution. You are guilty," carefully she stands up. Lemonsnout looks at her with big, helpless eyes._

_"And," she takes a big rope off the ground, holding the loop in front of her face in demonstration, "for your crimes you are being hanged."_

_"NO —" is all that comes out his mouth because she has already shut it with the rope and now takes him to the place he will die._

_"Another successful trial," she mumbles as she ties everything to a thick branch right next to her tree hive._

"Huh?" the small girl with the two pointy horns gets ripped out of her fanatsy world and looks up as she sees someone else walk down the path in front of her property. It's another girl, scowling at the ground as she moves and not making a very happy impression at all, probably because of the many bruises she's covered in and having to bear a heavy limp on top of that.

"Oh hell no," the FLARP player with a preference for justice says quietly and drops the plush dragon to let it dangle on the rope around its neck, before climbing down to confront the stranger. She stops directly in the other troll's view and provocatively glares at her. But all it does is making the trespasser give her a swift look and changing the direction so she won't run into the incensed girl.

Upon realizing that she is totally being ignored right now, she tries a different method, "Hey, you! What are you doing here? This is my territory, alright!" she yells and gets an irritating stare in return.

The injured troll can't believe someone dares talking to her like that and is quick with an answer, "What even is your problem?! I was just passing through! I —"

"Don't cut me off when I'm talking. It's very rude," the little legislacerator in training says.

This makes the other girl mutter a "Could've sworn you just asked me a question" under her breath, but she keeps quiet and listens to what her interrogator wants to say.

"Do you see this hive there?" she points up to where her tree stands, "This is mine. Which means the area you're standing on right now is still my lawnring. You're moving on foreign property, and this is clearly against the law."

"Well you sure got your facts straight, don't you," her response sounds a little perplexed. But then she smiles challenging, "What's your name?"

The slightly smaller girl's expression darkens, "None of your concerns I'd say."

"Oh come on, don't be like that", she laughs and takes a few steps forward, causing her opponent to tense and get ready as if she's expecting to be attacked any second. "What's the worse that can happen if you tell me?"

"You should leave," she insists drily.

Doing exactly the opposite of that, the persistent girl stands now directly in front of her and holds out a hand. "Vriska," she declares, "Vriska Serket. Pleasure to meet you."

Scorpio and libra face each other silently, letting the wind that swirls around their hair and through the dark blue grass below them be the loudest thing to hear. The still teed off plush owner scans the outstretched hand suspiciously for a minute, and then looks her new acquaintance sternly in both eyes.

After another moment of consideration, she takes it and shakes firmly.

"Terezi Pyrope."


	6. Chapter 6

The hot sun lets its light slip over rooftops and barricaded windows, chasing the at night ever present shadows away, and making room for a wave of pure heat only few can stand against.

The streets are empty like a handful drones just came by and left behind their usual path of destruction. No troll dares to set a foot outside when faced with almost sizzling concrete and air so dry it feels like skin is roasting from just standing on one spot too long. Even beasts prefer to stay inside protecting caves and sleep through the day.

But there is someone who isn't waiting for the redeeming night and spends her time gladly outside when the rest of the world is inexorably boiling away. Through her veins flows jade blood, giving her an immunity to the extreme heat and high radiation.

She loves daytime and shows that in a very special way. She dances. Dances as if she couldn't find the right words and just worships the sun with elegant twirls and leaps. Her stage is a forest near her hive, and giant trees that let single sunbeams through their thick purple leaves act as her only audience.

Her eyes are closed but she works herself around every tree perfectly, jumps over every root and passes every dangerous plant with playful ease like she never does anything else. The green dress hanging loosely from her shoulders flutters through the wind as she spins herself around again and again, and if it weren't for those rustling leaves under her feet, one could think she is floating over the uneven ground. 

She is nothing more than a black silhouette against the bright light shining into the forest from beyond the trees. A sprinkled muster of shadows forms over light blue plants, covering almost every inch the clearing has to offer and bringing a whole new atmosphere to the normally dark place.

A little bit out of breath, the girl comes to a stop and walks over to where her lusus is resting and enjoying the warmth. It is build like one of the creatures that lay the eggs from which new wigglers will hatch every day. The only difference is that this 'Mother grub' chose to take care of a young troll itself, instead of producing them.

The very same troll who grew into a fine young lady with a high fashion sense over time and is now leaning against the white, big beast to sit in a more comfortable position.

Suddenly her eyebrows perk up and she fumbles with the downside of her dress she is currently sitting on. It got a little dirty in the grass.

"Well, this one is ruined," she announces to her own annoyance.

A low grumble lets the girl know her lusus noticed her dilemma, but otherwise doesn't seem to really care about it. The jade blood blows short hair strands out of her face while her eyes wander through the enlightened scenery. 

"Do you want to go back?" she asks and gets another growl for an answer.

"Yes, me neither," she sighs satisfied and at piece as the sun reaches her eyelids, causing them to slowly close.

This day, she will spend outside for a change.


	7. Chapter 7

————ERROR————

"Fuck!" echos through the small, messy block and out of the open window. At a desk against one wall sits an unnerved boy, focused on the screen of his husktop, and frantically abusing the keys of his keyboard to tip away what needs to be tipped.

The furnishing in his hive is a bit more... unusual than most. There are wires all over the floor, blue and red in color, and a considerable big part of the place is made up by huge beehives with fresh honey dripping down. Inside them, bees are buzzing incessantly.

The troll who just screamed out his frustration is still absorbed into his work. Coding can be a real son of a bitch. At least that is what he always tells people if they were to ask him about it.

He is kneeing on his chair to reach the keys better and the tip of his tongue hangs out the side of his mouth in concentration. Little numbers and letters that seem to be playing catch with him on the screen — yes, even mocking him, he would say — reflect on his red-blue glasses, and test his patience which is slowly running out.

The first few tries failed miserably and his next attempt doesn't look too promising either. Crackling sparks of energy appear on either side of his head as the inexperienced psionic becomes more infuriated by the minute.

"Come on, come _on_..." he mumbles absent, but the information that he has already lost this battle against the machine arrived in his head a long time ago, and the little lights keep sparkling around him.

But right before another error message can set this ticking time bomb off, he receives something else much more pleasant on his husktop.

apocalypseArisen [AA]  began trolling  twinArmageddons [TA]

AA: hey

TA: hii.

AA: s0

TA: uh, 2o what exactly?

AA: 0h my g0d s0llux!

TA: what?! what ii2 iit, what diid ii do?

AA: y0u f0rg0t again didnt y0u

TA: well apparently 2iince ii have no iidea what youre talkiing about.

AA: s0llux are y0u c0ding again?

TA: ii am but what doe2 that have two do wiith anythiing?

TA: man, ii hate iit when youre confu2iing me.

AA: i knew it

AA: every time y0u sit y0ur butt in fr0nt 0f that thing t0 pr0gramm y0u cant think 0f anything else

TA: ehehe what can ii 2ay my butt really liike2 thii2 co2y chaiir of miine.

TA: but 2eriiou2ly though what diid ii forget?

AA: we wanted t0 meet up at this new cave we f0und a c0uple nights ag0 t0 expl0re it t0gether remember

AA: s0llux

AA: hey are y0u still there

AA: hell0

TA: 2orry

TA: 2orry, yeah ii remember, ii promii2ed you and ii know how much thii2 whole exploriing topiic mean2 two you.

TA: wow iim a real a22hole for forgettiing 2omethiing 2o iimportant, and not even for the fiir2t tiime.

AA: d0nt say that

AA: i d0nt think y0ure an assh0le

TA: well then youre probably the only one.

TA: anyway, 2o ii2 thii2 meet-up 2tiill 2tandiing? ii wanna 2how you my mad exploriing 2kiills.

AA: 0h d0 y0u n0w 0_0

AA: since when are y0u an 0utside pers0n huh

TA: 2iince ii promii2ed you two have one of the be2t adventure2 iin your liife twoniight.

TA: and that ju2t now wa2 iit. the promii2e ii mean.

AA: y0ure such a d0rk s0metimes y0u kn0w that

TA: a dork? ii ju2t promii2ed you an unforgettable niight and youre calliing me a dork.

TA: ok faiir enough.

AA: d0 y0u want t0 meet at the cave in half an h0ur

AA: ill bring my flashlights and 0ther useful stuff this is g0nna be s0 g00d

TA: sound2 great. iill be there.

AA: alright see y0u

apocalypseArisen [AA]  ceased trolling  twinArmageddons [TA]

Now, a slightly smiling boy leans back in his chair, kind of happy actually. He is really looking forward to this meeting he has with his best friend. But soon his eyes fall back to these open programmes waiting for him behind the chat client he just used, so he takes a deep breath and closes the conversation to give it one more try.

The next thing he sees is a big, red error message greeting him over the entire screen, and the next thing he hears is a very loud bang above him together with a lot of glass shattering.

The moment he realized he failed again, a wave of angry psionic flashes gushed through the block, gathering up at the lamp on the ceiling and destroying it completely.

The boy walks slowly to the spot it fell on the ground and watches it for a moment. After another glance at his computer, still maintaining the sad message, he stomps out of the block to fulfil a well deserved promise for a very special girl.

"Thith ith tho thtupid, I'm never coding again!" he grumbles with a thick lisp as he slams the door to his now dark home shut.

He is probably going to give it another shot the minute he comes back from his trip.

What he doesn't know though, is that a few seconds after he left, another message popped up on his husktop. Unseen and unheard by his little rage fit.

apocalypseArisen [AA]  began trolling  twinArmageddons [TA]

AA: <3

apocalypseArisen [AA]  ceased trolling  twinArmageddons [TA] 


End file.
